Real-world analog signals such as temperature, pressure, sound, or light are routinely converted to a digital representation that can be easily processed in modern digital signal processing systems. The circuits that perform this conversion of an analog input signal to a digital output signal are referred to as analog-to-digital converters (ADCs). ADCs can translate analog electrical signals representing real-world phenomena such as temperature, pressure, sound, or light to digital signals for data processing purposes.
ADCs can be found in many places such as broadband communication systems, audio systems, receiver systems, etc., and are used in a broad range of applications including communications, energy, healthcare, instrumentation and measurement, motor and power control, industrial automation and aerospace/defense. For example, an antenna may generate an analog signal based on the electromagnetic waves carrying information/signals in the air. The analog signal generated by the antenna may then be provided as an input to an ADC to generate a digital output signal for further processing. In another example, in precision measurement systems, electronics may be provided with one or more sensors to make measurements, and these sensors may generate an analog signal. The analog signal may then be provided to an ADC as an input to generate a digital output signal for further processing.
Designing an ADC is a non-trivial task because each application may have different needs in speed, performance, power, cost and size. As the applications needing ADCs grow, the need for accurate and reliable conversion performance also grows.